


i might lose myself (in you)

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually frustrated Beca and Jesse try to find some privacy in the new Bella household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might lose myself (in you)

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous said: Hi! *I love your blog btw* AU where Beca and Jesse are caught by the Bellas doing you know what. (Sorry if you've already written something like this)"
> 
> Warning: Rated M. This is, like, more than 50% smut. You've been warned.
> 
> (What?! AGAIN?! Well, I'm just going through the prompt list, it's not totally my fault you guys keep requesting such ;-)

Chaos ensues when the Bellas get their own house on campus.

Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, and Jessica decorate the place nicely, with white couches and patterned pillows and everything.

Lilly nearly sets the house on fire, Fat Amy wipes her pizza grease on the walls, and Stacie's already spilled her nail polish on the floor about ten times.

They've only been there for three days.

Having the girls around was fun, but already these past seventy two or so hours has Beca running to the Treble's or her dad's house to get some peace and quiet. She's sure the chaos will simmer down eventually, but she's not sure exactly when, and that might be a problem.

She loves the girls, she really does, but having a boyfriend not too far away really had its perks. There was only so much she could take of all the shenanigans.

Jesse visits every day, helping the girls move in individually. They like him enough to trust him with their belongings, which results in roommates bickering about the placement of the furniture as Jesse shuffles them around to please every Bella. It doesn't give Beca and Jesse much time to hang out one on one, but she's thankful for his help anyways.

* * *

When the two finally get a moment alone, it's at the Treble house not too far from the Bellas. Jesse's still sharing a room with Benji, and just as Beca's fumbling with the buttons on Jesse's shirt with her hips grinding into his, their magician friend barges in with a random girl, looking helpless and mildly into it as she pushes him around without a top on.

Jesse ends up spending the night in Beca's room that night, listening to Fat Amy babble about Golden Gaytimes in Australia, but half wishing she would just shut up and leave so that Beca could finish what she started earlier.

She wakes up the following morning grimacing at the feel of his hard-on pressed against her ass, when really she shouldn't be grimacing since any other morning she'd help him take care of that quite easily.

But with Fat Amy snoring heavily just across the room, she can't really do that. And that was not only a painful problem for him, it was a painful problem for her.

(She hasn't gotten any action since moving in, and she was getting impatient. It was especially frustrating having to watch him all sweaty and heavy lifting boxes and looking sexy in those jeans that hung a little low).

She just wants to fuck her boyfriend (and before the semester actually starts, she might add). That's all she's asking.

However, she can't do that when the girls are there.

All. The. Time.

"Jesse," she mumbles haphazardly that morning, waiting for his response, a whine, before nudging him away with the back of her hand. "You're all up on my ass."

"Your bed is too small."

"You are literally on my ass."

He groans and pulls her on top of him, a sleepy glint in his eyes. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing," she tosses a thumb over to the Australian snoozing a couple feet away.

He juts his lips out in a pout, making her roll her eyes. Instead, she kisses him soundly, swinging a leg over his torso to straddle him. She rests her elbows on his chest, smiling smugly at the pained look in his eyes.

"You're the worst."

She responds with another kiss, this one deeper and with tongue. He groans gruffly, rubbing his temples roughly with his thumbs.

"I  _hate_  you. If we don't stop," he pauses to take her lips again, "I can't be held accountable for my actions."

She pats his cheek affectionately before pressing her lips to it. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am. We haven't had sex in two weeks. Hell,  _Benji's_  getting more action than me. I can't even touch myself because the girls are always around. Trust me, I want you just as badly," she huffs in frustration.

She feels his fingers ghost over her thighs, the lightest touches making her skin tingle. "Can you not talk about touching yourself? I'm already sort of dying down there," he growls lowly, his fingers slowly making their way up her shorts.

Beca grits her teeth."Well if you stop doing that thing you're doing right now maybe I-"

"Wow, this is better than watching a dingo threesome."

They're not really sure when Amy's snoring stopped.

"Okay," Jesse clears his throat, nudging Beca off of his torso to sit up.

"Amy, can you-"

"No."

Beca glares at her scoots off her bed, dragging Jesse out and into the bathroom. She locks the door behind them, her hands immediately going to free his dick from the confines of his boxers. She turns the shower on and pushes him in, then turns around to brush her teeth in the mirror.

"You're not joining?"

"Nope. I guarantee the girls are all right outside this door listening in."

She waits for the shower glass to fully steam up before spitting her toothpaste out and exiting the bathroom.

Sure enough, all seven girls were camped outside the door.

"Beca, you never told me about Jesse's donger," Amy pretends to shoot a finger gun from her crotch, slowly pointing upwards with a wink and a click of her tongue. The girls giggle.

Beca scowls.

* * *

A week passes. Two weeks. Three weeks. Still, nothing.

Neither of them can stand it.

It's not that they don't  _try_.

Benji's been hiding out in their dorm ever since his random hook-up.

The girls tease them relentlessly every time he's over.

His car was at the shop.

Closets were full.

The bathrooms smelled.

They broke the desk at the radio station last time.

(Long story short: Luke found out and, well, now he never leaves)

Their sex life sucked, well, since it was basically nonexistent at this point.

You'd think a life of abstinence would be looking significantly brighter, but with Beca strutting her stuff at the freshmen orientation performance in those leather jeans and (very) small crop top that did wonders to her boobs, it was making it very difficult.

Plus she was singing Jessie J's "Bang Bang" and,  _fuck_ , his girlfriend's voice was insanely hot.

He's painfully aware of the problem in his pants, but, being the devoted and loving boyfriend that he was, he wasn't exactly allowed to fix it in the middle of the performance.

So he stands there, simultaneously sulking and willing his dick to calm down.

But then they transition to "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, and Jesse's not sure how they got the permission to perform this set in the first place, because what they were doing on stage wasn't exactly appropriate to show college freshmen.

He kind of hates his life at the moment.

He lets Beca's hoodie hang around his arm to cover the situation in his pants and approaches Beca once the Bellas enter backstage after finishing their performance.

"Hey, how'd we do?" She asks, balancing on her toes to peck him on the lips.

"Really good."

She tries to take his hoodie from his arm, but he stubbornly refuses. She gives him a look. "Can I have my hoodie back?"

"Nope."

She folds her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I can't."

She tugs the hoodie aside and glimpses the problem. She smirks. "Oh, I see."

He smiles sheepishly, adjusting the hoodie to fully cover his crotch. "Yeah."

"The performance was that good?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like you have a problem."

"No thanks to you."

"I can't help it."

"You can help  _me_."

"Me? Help you?" She snorts, much to his disdain.

"Beca," he growls lowly, begging at this point.

She palms him through his jeans behind the hoodie, a half smirk playing on her lips. He closes his eyes and struggles to steady his breathing when she rubs him slowly, his dick twitching in response.

She leans into his ear, a hand pressed against his chest with the other still hidden under the hoodie. "I guess I might be able to help. This may not be the best place, though?" She glances around and sneakily flashes him her nipple, winking. "I'm not wearing anything under these pants, either, you know."

His Adam's apple bobs as he tries not to groan out loud, and he nods in response, taking her hand as she pulls him hurriedly to the stage door.

"Beca, where do you think you're going? We need you!" Chloe calls from across the room, hands on hips as she glares at the co-leader. The regret on Beca's face shows in the way her teeth clamps down on her bottom lip, her eyebrows coming together in a frown.

Jesse really wants to kill Chloe.

Beca sighs. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. Official Bella meeting with the board. I'll make it up to you later, okay? I promise," she kisses him deeply before setting off towards Chloe and the rest of the Bellas, leaving him with a set of blue balls that he was surely never going to recover from.

Yeah, Jesse definitely should've killed Chloe when he had the chance.

* * *

Beca finds him a couple hours later at the Sigma Theta Beta party. He's playing beer pong with the rest of the Trebles, his problem seemingly fixed. She sneaks up behind him, pressing a messy kiss on his cheek.

"Hey weirdo," he grins once he sees her, snaking an arm around her shoulders as he aims towards a cup with the other. He misses and buries his face in her hair in mock embarrassment.

"You're pretty bad at this," she comments coyly.

He shrugs. "Hand-eye coordination has never been my thing."

"You play the fucking piano!"

He chuckles, finally making it into a cup. He drinks the booze in two gulps, burping loudly, much to Beca's disgust.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Just two."

They end up on the dance floor shortly after, with Beca grinding against Jesse holding onto her waist as the music pumps adrenaline into their veins. Jesse pulls her closer, relishing in the way her hips dug into his. He kisses her neck as his hands explore the strip of skin between her crop top and pants. The crowd doesn't seem to notice when his fingers edge underneath the top, tickling her ribcage. She responds by grinding harder into him, breathing hitched when she begins to feel him stiffen.

"You know that promise you made earlier?" Jesse huffs into her ear, his fingers brushing over the underside of her breast. "Are you ever gonna stick to it?"

"How about we get to that now?" she suggests, turning around to face him, flush in the face. She licks her lip seductively, curling a finger around his belt loop and pulling them together. "No one's at the Bella house."

They quickly make the short trek to the house, appreciating the silence inside. They slam and lock the door behind them, breaths uneven as they tug at each others' clothes. His shirt is the first thing she tears off his body, her hands roaming the planes and dips of abdomen. She nips at his lips, releasing his bottom lip as she looks into his eyes. She shimmies out of her leather pants and grins at the way his eyes darken at the sight of her, bare.

"Fuck, Beca," he moans, groping her ass with his palm and gently massaging it. He drinks in the way she looked in nothing but a crop top, her nipples peaking through the white fabric. He kisses her messily and lifts her so that she could wrap her legs around him, her pussy pressing just below his naval.

He carries her to the kitchen counter, kissing her roughly before setting her down on the cool wood. She yelps at the feeling and scoots closer off the edge, burying herself in his neck and gently sucking on his pulse point. His fingers trail up and down her thighs. She shivers at the tough on her sensitive skin and holds her breath when she feels a digit graze her pussy.

"Jesse, hurry up" she hisses impatiently, fighting to keep her breathing even when he inserts a finger into her. She lets out a shuddery sigh, her lips form a perfect 'o', and she squeezes her eyes shut when he presses a calloused thumb onto her clit. She squirms as he plays with her folds, pumping into her slick opening at a slow pace before adding another finger. He takes his other hand and tilts her chin so that he was looking directly into her eyes, watching her ride him with lust.

He takes her mouth in his, kissing her roughly while he strokes along her walls. She moans loudly when he curls his fingers in her in a continuous motion, eyes fluttering shut again at the immense pleasure she was riding. His thumb rubs her clit rhythmically, his fingers meeting her G-spot. When she gasps his name, it echoes throughout the entire house.

She releases his lips briefly to pull her top off, letting her breasts hang freely while he tweaks with her hardened nipple. She can't help pressing sloppy kisses along his jawline to the bob of his Adam's apple, hands clawing at his back. He lowers his head to kiss the top of her breasts, eventually rolling a nipple under his tongue with the other being tweaked with his fingers. She lets out breathy sighs and buries her face into his hair, making marks along the length of his back while he continues fucking her with his fingers. He lets go of her breast and travels south, sprinkling kisses along her smooth stomach, stopping just above her clit.

Her pussy throbs when he pulls his fingers out of her, agonizingly slow. She whimpers, tugging at the back of his head so that he was right up against her. She nearly screams when his tongue licks at her opening and into her, exploring up her walls as she clenches her thighs around him, thrusting his tongue deeper into her. He traces figure-8s in a slow motion, eventually picking up the pace. She pants as she rides his face, her own fingers reaching down to rub her clit, but he smacks it away and does it himself. Her legs start to feel like jelly and her knees go weak, her pussy trembling as she was nearing her orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm so close," she shivers, screaming his name when he hits her G-spot with the stroke of his exceptionally talented tongue. His thumb rubs her clit rhythmically, stimulating the pit in her stomach to finally explode. She moans, blinking back stars as she rides her orgasm on the kitchen counter. Her walls tighten around his tongue as he continues thrusting, letting her come in his mouth.

"Bedroom," she pants, still coming down from her orgasm, and slides off the counter. She pushes him towards the staircase, pausing at the middle of the climb to undo his zipper. His pants drop to the ground, leaving him in a pair of boxers and a set of painfully blue balls as they continue up and into Beca's room. Once they make it to her bed, she slides his boxers down to free his erection, making him groan. She goes on her knees and takes him in her hands, lubing up with her spit and the remaining come spattered against her thighs. He watches her nimble fingers drag against his shaft, the hair at the back of his neck standing up when she gently blows cool air on his head. He closes his eyes and curses at the feeling of her tongue along his shaft, lapping at the beads of precum dripping from his slit. Her lips encircle his shaft, kissing and sucking the tip while he bucks into her mouth, his eyes closing at the feeling. He grabs a fistful of her hair and brings her closer, fucking her mouth as she quickens her pace and clears the remains of his precum. Suddenly, her hands wrap around shaft, her mouth still bobbing into his shaft, twisting his skin as she lightly grazes her teeth against him.

"Shit, Beca!" He groans, feeling himself hit the back of her throat. Her hand travels to his balls, gently massaging them as she continued to deep throat him, his eyes clamped shut in pleasure. She fucks him, gag reflex aside, until he finally hits his orgasm, groaning her name loudly when he comes into her throat. She swallows as he comes, wiping her chin clear of saliva with the back of her wrist when he finishes.

She continues to pump him with her hands until he pins her onto the bed, attacking her lips with his. She kisses him back with equal fervor, reaching for her nightstand for a condom. She rolls it onto his already hard member and lets him position himself just above her entrance before slamming into her.

"Fuck," she gasps, rolling into him as she stretches around him. She flips them, still attached at the waist, and rides him roughly, her palms pressed firmly against his chest. Her breasts bounce with each thrust, something Jesse deliciously takes in with each little movement. He reaches to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples until he flips them over again, removing a hand to shift her thigh higher so that he could fully take her in. She moans at the feeling that shakes through her body. Her toes curl as she hooks her leg around him, making sure to explore every inch he had to offer.

His thrusts are fast and deep, but slow when he starts to feel the pit in his stomach coming undone. He quickens his pace, kissing her swollen lips and leaving love bites along her neck. His hands are rubbing along the arch of her back and to the curvature of her ass, eventually making their way to her hair when she finally hits her climax.

Intense pleasure ripples through her entire body, nearly knocking the wind out of her as the intensity only builds. The blues in her eyes are electrifying as they roll back into her head, the bliss buzzing in her bones. Her muscles stiffen involuntarily, her body shaking when he finally stills inside her. Her walls squeezes around him while he rides his own orgasm, having them both moaning loudly in complete ecstasy.

They haven't felt this euphoric in a long time, and it feels amazing. From the way the scratches on his back were still raw to the way her legs felt like jelly, the month of abstinence they were forced to partake in couldn't have came to a better end.

* * *

He throws away the used condom into the trash and climbs into a hot shower with her. She gently lathers the stinging red lines on his back with soap while he massages her scalp with her strawberry shampoo.

When they finish up, Jesse walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, the main objective to find his boxers and her some undergarment to wear for bed. He stops dead in his tracks when he spies the girls watching him from the staircase.

"Uh, hi ladies," he says, embarrassed without any clothes on.

Beca pokes her head out of the bathroom door curiously before stepping out in a towel of her own, glaring at the pack of girls. "This is a big house, why are you all always in my room?"

"This is my room, too, flatbutt," Fat Amy shrugs.

"Okay, everyone  _except_  Amy."

The Australian nods in solemn agreement.

Jessica clears her throat. "Well, we heard noises when we got back from the party..."

"We were concerned," Ashley adds in.

"You two are fucking  _loud_ , Jesus Christ!" Stacie fans herself with her hand, only earning an even sterner glare from Beca, although this one more embarrassed than angry. "That was  _so_  hot. You two should have sex more often when we're around."

"Stacie! We are not encouraging this!" Chloe snaps.

"Um, ladies, if we could discuss this some other time... I'm kind of half naked," Jesse pipes, shooing the girls away.

"You two left quite the trail downstairs, you might need these." Amy throws their clothes at them before hurrying away with the girls, whose giggles could be heard even as the distance between them lengthened.

* * *

The Bellas create a few house rules after that.

One of them includes putting a sock on the door whenever someone was getting their fix.

And in extreme cases (see: Beca and Jesse's raging sex drives after the month of abstinence), a sock on the front door of the house and a text to the Bellas group chat depicting an eggplant, peach, and house emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, what a chapter. This wasn't really AU but I hope this pleased anyways. Title from FKA Twigs' "Ache".
> 
> Thanks all for your kind comments from the last chapter. Feedback from that pushed me to finish this one a day earlier than expected, so more would be greatly appreciated :-)


End file.
